1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly.
2. Description of related art
Slide rails are used in a variety of applications, including business furniture, kitchen drawers, electronic racks, and copiers. One type of slide rail is a telescopic slide rail. Telescopic slide rails often include two, three, four or more telescoping members. The shape of a slide rail, and the individual members, are determined by design needs. The slides can be frictional, with lubricated members rubbing against each other, or a slide assembly may include roller or ball bearings for easier movement. The members in such assemblies tend to be C-shaped in cross-section.
A conventional three-section slide rail assembly for a drawer includes a first rail (e.g. outer slide rail), a second rail (e.g. middle slide rail), and a third rail (e.g. inner slide rail). A ball rail is sandwiched between any two of the first rail, the second rail, and the third rail to provide a smooth sliding movement. Moreover, the third rail and the second rail mount a retaining member and a stop member respectively to prevent the slide rails extending too far. The retaining member is attached to an inner surface of the third rail, and provided with an inclined wall. The stop member is mounted to a front end of the second rail, and provided with a protrusion. To prevent users from drawing the third rail out too far from the second rail, the protrusion of the stop member engages with the inclined wall of the retaining member.
Accordingly, a releasing member is often configured to the rail assembly. The releasing member is moved to drive the retaining member to release the protrusion of the stop member. However, the releasing member may be moved by accident, leading to an unwanted release of the rail assembly. Therefore, the releasing member is unreliable.
Consequently, what is required is a slide rail assembly which can reliably release the rail assembly.